


Triangular

by elle_nic



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Andy has a flu, Emily is really in love with her ladies, F/F, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Miranda and Emily take care of her, Miranda is a softie, Multi, No Angst, Romance, Smut, from each of our ladies' perspectives, i have no regrets about this, it's like a three-shot, its heckin cute, literally no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/pseuds/elle_nic
Summary: Triangles are the most structurally sound of all shapes.





	Triangular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerrykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykins/gifts).



> This one is for Kerry who has been a great support and motivation to me since we've known each other. She too is a great friend and a spectacular writer and I am honoured to know her, honestly. We both decided to write a little something for the emirandy ship because there really are too few of those in this fandom, so here it is! üwõ Kerry x

Death was preferable to this, Andy thought morosely. Her nose was blocked and had been for nearly three days now, her joints and muscles ached, she was always either too hot or too cold, and her lungs burned with the effort to not hack at every breath.

Miranda and Emily had left around an hour before (it could have been days in Andy’s disoriented, feverish mind) and had left water and medicine within reach of her and the promise to call every hour or so. Andy had groaned once to relay that she understood and then they had both left in a fashionable whirlwind of designer clothes and expensive (but delightful) perfume. She missed them terribly already, and conceded that as she was sick, she was allowed to mope as well.

“Bye Andy!” The twins shouted from the bedroom door. They had been told by Miranda and Emily that morning that they were not to go in the room lest they want to catch whatever Andy had (even though Miranda had confirmed to her last night that she was not contagious).

“Ugh,” she grunted, hoping it sounded nicer than it felt. She heard Cassidy giggle and Carol tell her to feel better. She was asleep again before she even heard the front door slam shut.

When she next woke, it was to the soothing feeling of a hand on her back and the sound of Miranda’s soft voice talking somewhere close by. She opened a groggy brown eye and peered up at Emily, who was frowning at her (which belied her deep concern as the redhead refused to frown for fear of getting wrinkles prematurely. Andy and Miranda had managed to improve her self-esteem by leaps and bounds, but it was a work in progress, she supposed.).

“M’okay,” Andy said thickly. Emily’s frown deepened.

“Is she alright,” Miranda asked as she walked in from the hallway. They were both dressed in their home clothes, so Andy figured they must have been home for long enough to have changed. _Wait,_ Andy thought, spying strong sunlight from the windows, _why are they home at all?_

“You got work,” she managed to say, wincing at the pain in her throat. Miranda popped another painkiller and made her swallow it with the glass of water on the bedside table.

“Nonsense,” Emily said shortly. “You’re feeling poorly, and we weren’t about to leave you here to fend for yourself.”

“And besides,” Miranda said, pulling back the covers on the other side of the bed. Andy rolled over into her arms, delighting in the feel of Emily climbing in behind her. “We got permission from the boss,” Miranda finished, pressing a sweet kiss to Andy’s warm forehead.

“We love you,” Miranda whispered into auburn locks. Andy closed her eyes contentedly, luxuriating in Emily’s arm over her waist and Miranda’s chest cushioning her head.

“Love you, too,” she mumbled sleepily. Emily pressed into her back and began rubbing her tummy, soothing her into a less fitful rest.

She was still sick, yeah, and she still felt like death had warmed over, but her suffering was always made that little bit more manageable when she had her loves with her.

.oOo.

“Andy, no!”

Loud cackling from the brunette in question followed the plea with twin groans accompanying it. It was a sight for Miranda to walk in on, her youngest lover on the floor with her daughters, and Emily perched on the lazy boy arm chair reading a book, not paying an inch of attention to the others. She took a moment to breathe it all in, all the love and all the happiness she found from the people in that room. Her whole heart was right in front of her.

“Mom!”

Miranda bent to wrap her arms around her daughters, kissing them both on the cheek and asking after them. They told her a hasty, disorienting story about Gemma from school who they were now sworn enemies with (Gemma had been at the townhouse the weekend just gone and seemed fine to Miranda), before rushing out of the room saying they’d had enough of Andy kicking their butts and had homework to do.

“Really, Andréa, you should let them win every now and then,” Miranda admonished gently as she bent and delivered a soft kiss to Andréa’s lips. Sparkling brown eyes looked up at her, not a speck of remorse to be found.

“No way,” she said, “if dad always let me win then I wouldn’t be half as good as I am now. It’s all part of the learning curve,” Andréa grinned. Miranda hummed and moved over to Emily, who was engrossed in her novel.

“Hello, my love,” she murmured into dark red hair. It was pointless to try talk to Emily when she was reading, but Miranda was firm about her kisses and hellos of an evening when she returned home. A non-committal hum was not going to cut it. Grasping the book and placing it quickly onto the arm of the recliner, Miranda caught Emily’s attention.

“Hey!”

“Well, _hello_ ,” Miranda purred. Emily’s eyes, a greener shade than Miranda’s, peered up at her, an eyebrow raised, and lips pursed. Miranda smiled at her.

“Kisses,” she said expectantly. Emily rolled her eyes and leaned up to deliver a devastating kiss to Miranda, who found it all very unexpected and equally as delightful. She barely stifled a moan when Emily bit her bottom lip then swiped at it with her tongue. She pulled back before it could escalate, as kisses like that were wont to do, because, reluctant to stop as she may be, the twins were only a floor away and dinner was far too soon to mess about like that. But later, she promised herself.

“Satisfied, love?” Emily said cheekily, grabbing her book and returning to it. Miranda looked to Andy to share her exasperation but paused when she saw dark eyes burning into her own. She shivered at the promise in that gaze. _Later._

 _God,_ she thought, _it’s a miracle I get anything done at all._

.oOo.

“Emily!”

Emily loved this, as strange as it still was to admit it. She loved having Miranda and Andy in her life, loved loving them. It was, she thought privately (and would deny if anyone ever asked), her calling in life to be with right here with her loves.

“ _Please_ ,” Andy cried.

 _Oh, yes,_ Emily thought, pulling herself back to the present. _Better get on with it._

She focussed back on the prize before her and resumed licking, swirling, probing and groaning into Andy. She loved using her mouth on her beloveds, loved hearing them sigh and moan and beg, and she was infinitely grateful that she could do it twice as much as most others.

“Oh!”

Miranda tweaked Andy’s nipple with her thumb and forefinger and suckled at the other, biting down as Andy preferred. Emily had already brought Miranda to two climaxes with Andy’s help, and now it was Andy’s turn for relief.

“So patient,” Emily cooed, blowing gently into wet folds. “What a good girl,” she praised. Andy practically glowed under the attentions of her two lovers, but, Emily noted, she was still writhing, gasping desperately.

“Miranda,” Emily warned. Miranda hummed and moved her arm from Andy’s breast to her hips to pin her down before returning her mouth’s efforts double-time to Andy’s stiff nipple. Emily leaned forward and knew, after doing this so many times for Andy before, to pay all her attention to the straining clit begging for her focus. Andy shrieked as Emily thrashed it with her tongue, and thanks to Miranda’s arm holding Andy down, Emily didn’t get her nose broken by her younger loves’ bucking hips.

“Em!” Andy moaned, back arching for long moments. When she sunk back down into the mattress she pushed feebly at red hair as she twitched and sighed her aftershocks. Emily sat up and licked her lips, smirking devilishly at the image Andy and Miranda made, both exhausted and sated below her. Her heart ached as Andy curled into a ball on her side. She watched in rapture as Miranda moulded herself to the brunette’s back. Her whole world (bar the twins who she had grown very protective of) was in that bed, and goddammit she was no longer so reluctant just had to admit the truth…

She was in love. Deeply, sweetly.

“Come on, you two,” she guided gently, pulling the covers from underneath the nearly somnolent women. She covered them both then climbed in behind Miranda (who to the surprise of both Andy and Emily, preferred to be in the middle of the bed and held throughout the night). Placing a possessive arm over Miranda’s waist and letting her palm cover Andy’s hip, Emily let herself fall into a satisfied, peaceful sleep. She’d need it she knew, for both her lovers hated falling asleep without getting her off. She kissed Miranda’s shoulder once more, then closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


End file.
